


Respite

by WriteItDown666



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteItDown666/pseuds/WriteItDown666
Summary: Klaus is at it again and poor Y/N is dragged into the world of her sister Elena. Damon likes her a little to much.This is my first fic so please let me know how I can improve!
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Reader, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Respite

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting anything so I hope you like it. I always stop myself from posting because I know there are mistakes but the only way to get better is to practice. Here goes nothing!

* * *

* * *

You sat in the car with your sister Elena, her boyfriend Stephen, and his brother Damon. Elena in the front with Stephen as he drove you all out of town.  
“It's too dangerous to stay here” Elena had told you as they dragged you from the house. Klaus attacked the brothers, and they were weak. They couldn't leave you at home because Klaus would use you to draw them back to town.

  
So now you sat in the back set of Stephens' cars, pressed up against the car door to get as far away from Damon as possible. The older brother had always made you uncomfortable. The suggestive comments and the way his eyes would bore into yours when he spoke to you made you want to avoid him. Not to mention your fear of being compelled. You believed Damon would not try to kill you, but you didn't trust him.

  
“Why don't we play the street sign game?” Damon said.

  
“I'm too tired to play” You said quietly

  
“I’m tied to… and hungry” He turned his head and gave your body a once over, adding a wink for good measure. You gave a horrified expression. You had known about vampires for a while but for the most part you were kept out of things. You had certainly never seen one eat from anything but a blood bag and even that turned your stomach.

  
“Damon leaves her alone” Elena said. Just then the car swerved. Stefan's head lolled back like he was going to pass out before he could right the car. Damon's arm shot across your chest to stop you from being flung forward. He was able to pull over, but he was clearly weak.

  
“I need a moment!” Said Stephon. Damon rolled his eyes.

  
“What you need is to feed Stephan”

  
“Well we don't have any blood bags Damon. And we are almost to the motel, Ill be fine”

  
“Here, have a bit of mine to hold you off till the hotel” Elena said. She cut her hand on a knife from the glove box and held it out to him. “When we get there you can feed for real” Stephen looked at her hand for a long moment before he took her hand to his mouth. You are scared by the sight of his changing face. You can see in his eyes that he is restraining himself when he lets go.

  
“You know I was weakened as well?” Said Damon. He grabbed your hand and pulled it to his chest. He had somehow made his way to the middle seat without you noticing his thumb is stroking your palm and you take a shaky breath.

  
“You'll have to wait” You say. You tug your arm back and he released it. But he doesn't leave your personal space.

  
Before you know it, or maybe hours later you arrive at the motel. You and Elena go inside while the boys check in.  
"Does it hurt” You ask as Elena sits on the bed. You can tell it took the wind out of her.

  
“No” She said “Its fine, He does it so it won't hurt, and he will need to feed again tonight”

  
“You already lost blood; I can tell you are tired” You say. you are concerned by how sleepy your sister is “Can’t Stephon wait for blood bags?”

  
“I’m ok, really. He didn't get enough to get his strength back and Damon will need some as well”

  
“Elena no. You need to rest!”

  
“Well if Elena's unavailable does that mean your offering?” Damon was standing right behind you suddenly. You jump and take a step back.

  
“No,” You say firmly. What you saw earlier had terrified you, And Damon seemed way too eager.

  
“Elena it is then “Stephon walked in a moment later. He sat down next to Elena on the bed.

  
“Thank you, Elena. I wouldn't ask you to do this if it was not necessary”

  
“Maybe you wouldn't,” Damon smirked. Stephon leaned down and brushed the hair away from Elena's neck. He kissed it once and then bit down. You see Elena grimace and sigh. She was clearly weak. You saw Stephen's face change and his grip on your sister tighten. You saw Damon watch them hungrily. You looked away.

  
When Stephen was done Elena could barely talk. He laid her down on the bed and got up. Then Damon moved forward to take his turn.

  
“NO” you shout “She's too weak. She can’t take it anymore”

  
“Y/N, I know this is scary, and I don't like it any more than you do” says Stephon as he glanced at his brother. “But we need Damon to get his strength back, Klaus is coming for us and this is the only way we can protect her. It's the only way to protect you and that's what Elena asked me to do” You look from Elena’s unconscious body, to Stephen's bloody face, to Damon's intense stare. Like many times before he seems to see inside your mind. You look down.

  
“She can't lose any more blood. If Damon has to feed…. he’ll have to feed on me” You say with a less then sure tone of voice. Damon's face splits into a grin and he takes a step toward you.

  
“Really? You'll let me feed on you? Drink from you?”

  
“If it’s to protect Elena then Yes” You sound a little firmer.

  
“No” Stephen says “Elena wouldn't like this”

  
“Well Its want I decided”

  
“See Stephon!” Says Damon “She decided it.” Damon walks to you and grabs your arm. Without a word he walks you to the adjoining rooms door. The room that was meant for Damon and Stephon to sleep in. Once inside he shuts the door and locks it. You step away from him into the center of the room, your heart's beating so fast in your chest that your sure it will break free. When Damon turns around you half except to see his vampire face fly at you. But he's the same. He's cool and calm like always, if not more colicky. He saunters to the side of the room and fiddles with the radio until a slow song starts to play. He turns it up presumably so Stephon can't hear them. Even so, it feels like he's trying to set the mood. He turns toward you again this time with his eyes low and his cocky smile is out.

  
“I have some conditions” You say. He stops.

  
“And what would those be”

  
“First, this is a onetime thing” He's giving you a face that says he thinks differently. “Second you can only drink from my wrist” at this he pouts a little. “And last…” you shift your weight nervously “Please try to be gentle” Suddenly he is right in front of you.

  
“I won't make it hurt” He says as he strokes his thumb over your face “I don't want to hurt you. It doesn't have to be like that.” You look at him with a question. “I brought you in here because this can't be kind of… private. Especially when it's done willingly” He’s very close to you and your face is on fire. So, you take a step back and sit on the bed.

  
“Let’s just do it then” You say. He comes over and sits beside you. He takes your arm and turns your wrist up; he kisses your cold skin and you feel a burning where he touched you. Your breath rattles.

  
“Don't be scared. I'll make it nice” You’re not sure what he means by this but there's no time to figure it out. Time slows down as his face changes. You see the thin skin of your wrist near his fangs but before you can pull away his teeth sink into your skin.

  
Everything changes then. You let out an uncontrollable moan and are suddenly grateful for the music. You feel a great pleasure like nothing you have ever felt in your wrist. The blood that's being pulled from you is replaced by an addicting sensation that makes you want to push your wrist further into his mouth. You cannot though. You have lost all control over your body. You Can feel Damon’s other arm snakes around your waist. He plants his hand on your stomach to stop you from rolling on the floor. You try to gain control over your embarrassing display, but he takes another pull, and your eyes roll back in your head. His strong arms are around you and you seem to be falling into a haze. Your mind is foggy. You make another sound that makes you bury your head in the sand if you had any control over yourself at that moment. Damon gives a deep growl that reverberates through his body and makes you realize that somewhere along the way you ended up in his lap. Your head lolls back to his shoulder.

  
You're not sure if it's been a few minutes or hours but at this moment you don’t care. He's all around you and you're warm and feel safe. He fangs detach at that moment. You both sit there breathing heavily, like you just ran a mile. You're still in the haze of pleasure when you feel yourself being moved. Your head is placed on his other shoulder, so you are diagonal in his lap. Damon's labored breathing suddenly warms your neck as he sweeps your hair away. He places a long wet open-mouthed kiss on your neck and just holds you for a minute before his mouth is by your ear.

  
“Was that so scary” His voice is low and raspy with desire. “It's even better from the neck” His hand trails up your body grazing your chest before it raps softly around your neck. The fog is thick and you are still buzzing from what you just experienced but you know that if you said yes it wouldn't be for Elena anymore, it would be for you.

  
“No” You say thickly as you try to sit up. His hands are till all over you and you can hardly think. “I think you got what you need” You blush and refuse to look at him. He’s surly very pleased with himself at the clear embarrassment you feel. You stand and detangle from him. You can see he has been left unsatisfied. After all that, what could satisfy him? Your legs shake as you make your way to the bathroom. You're so confused and though the fog has started to dissipate you still don't understand what happened. You look at yourself in the mirror. Your face is flush, and your hair is a mess. You look… Damon walks in just then he leans on the door. He also looks… messy. Your blood is still on his face.

  
“How are you feeling?” He says. It takes you a moment to find your voice.

  
“If it's like that… then why do they run?”

  
“That good huh?” He smirks

  
“ It wasn't like that for Elena” What Elena did was intimate yes but what you just did with Damon was something else entirely.

  
“They run because we don't usually make it like that. Most of the time it is fun to take it how you want, see their fear.” You cringe. “Stephon is a different beast. I don't think he can be gentle. Not really. But this? It's for vampires who want it, to give it. It's for a specific type of feed. Not to mention I happen to be very very good at that type of thing. “He looks at you and steps into the bathroom. He grabs your hand and holds it to his chest. “That was for you. I wouldn't do that for Elena” He looks into your eyes and for a moment you aren't scared of him. “Maybe you'll rethink this being a onetime thing.”


End file.
